Diamond Of Angel's Heart
by SmileHyuk
Summary: ketika sang 'angel' lebih memilih menyerah dan melepaskan apa yang Ia genggam selama ini.. akankah sang 'permata' jatuh ke tangan sang 'pencuri' ? oh, atau 'pemilik sebenarnya' ? baru prolog. KaiShin in next chap!


**SmileHyuk Presents **

**Diamond Of Angel's Heart**

**EYD masih agak berantakan, typo mungkin ada, sarcasm. Dll**

**I do NOT own the charas, they're belong to Gosho sensei. But this story purely MINE**

**DEG!**

_'Perasaan apa ini?'_ Conan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu ruang tamu rumah Ran. Dengan ragu Ia memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan. Conan melongokkan kepalanya keluar, menerka-nerka apa ada seseorang diluar sana. But nope, he found nothing.

_'Geez, mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja..'_ pikirnya sambil menghela napas. Ia berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu ketika-

BRUK!

"Emh! Hmmph!"

Oh tidak...

Hal yang paling Ia takutkan kini terjadi...

Didepannya GIN menyeringai sambil membungkam mulut Conan, di tangan kanannya Ia memegang sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat ke dahinya.

"Well, hello Shinichi Kudo...oh..atau sekarang menjadi Conan Edogawa?"

Conan menggertakan giginya saat Ia melihat GIN memandangnya intens dan oh..jangan lupakan senyum menyebalkan -menurut Conan- itu. Entah kenapa Conan tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Ia menatap GIN dengan tatapan campur aduk. Oke, sebut Ia aneh. Tapi itulah yang tergambar jelas dari tatapannya sekarang. Ketakutan, dendam, kebencian dan ambisi. Ketakutan akan bayang-bayang BO yang selama ini mengejarnya. Dendam dan kebencian karena mengakibatkan tubuhnya mengecil. Dan ambisi untuk menangkap mereka dan melemparkan mereka semua ke penjara.

_'Tapi sejak kapan..?'_

Conan berpikir. Bahkan Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

_'Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?' _

"Conan-kun~"

Conan tersentak ketika mendengar Ran memanggilnya dari luar.

_'DAMN!'_ Rutuk Conan dalam hati

"Hmmphh! Mmphh!" Conan berusaha berteriak mencegah Ran memasuki ruang tamu rumah nya. Namun sekeras apapun Ia berusaha, Ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dengan jelas. Lihatlah posisinya sekarang, dengan mulut yang masih di bungkam oleh tangan besar GIN, sekarang dengan mudahnya Ia diangkat dengan satu tangan oleh GIN.

_'Oh ya..aku hanya seorang anak-anak sekarang..'_ Batinnya miris.

Ia masih saja berontak, menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara. Berharap Ia bisa terlepas dari cengkraman GIN. Perlahan suara langkah kaki terdengar makin dekat, seiring dengan semakin jelasnya panggilan yang diserukan oleh Ran.

"Conan-kun? Apa kau di dalam?" Ran mulai membuka kenop pintu.

Tidak...

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi...

Atau paling tidak...

Ia tidak bisa melihat ini menjadi kenyataan...

DORR!

BRUK!

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajah dan badannya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ya, Ia masih disini. Di sebuah kamar sempit bersama dengan sang Detektif Payah, uh oh maksudku Detektif ternama di kota ini, Kogoro Mouri. Shinichi, oh..atau kita sebut saja Conan? -Mengingat tubuhnya yang mengecil sekarang-. Conan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi di rumah Ran. Ia membasuh wajahnya, sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini banyak terganggu dengan segala macam pemikiran bodohnya.

"Conan-kun~ apa kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Ran ceria sambil memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah cantiknya itu. Conan agak tersipu melihat Ran yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ne~ Conan-kun, besok kau pergi berkemah bersama teman-temanmu kan?" Tanya Ran. Conan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kau siapkan semuanya sendiri ya? Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu berkemas. Aku ada urusan nanti malam." Jelas Ran masih dengan senyum manisnya. Conan menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang belepotan busa pasta gigi lengkap dengan sikat giginya. Pose yang kalau kata The Gosho Boys-minus Conan-, kawaii akut.

"Urusan apa onee-chan?" Tanya Conan.

"A-aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah Sera bersama Sonoko." Jawabnya agak gugup. Conan merasa aneh, namun Ia menepis perasaan itu dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Can you feel my existence?_

_In your every move, every step, even your heartbeat..._

_I'm always there..._

_To look over you..._

_Oh, you're the Angel's Heart..._

**DEG!**

Conan menolehkan kepalanya was-was. Ia merasa diperhatikan. Lagi.

"Ne Conan-kun!"

Sigh~

Genta, Ayumi dan Matsuhiko berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dari tadi kami melihat kau hanya berdiam diri."

_'Sial...jadi mereka selama ini..'_ Conan tersenyum malas kearah rombongan menyusahkan itu.

"Aah! Apa kau sudah dengar kalau Kid akan mencuri permata lagi malam ini?" Seru Ayumi mengangetkan Conan. Hey, Ia berteriak tepat di telinga Conan, tau?

Conan menggaruk pipinya,

"Eum..tidak tahu, dan aku sedang malas untuk tahu." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya selama ini kau sangat suka berhadapan dengannya, Conan?" Tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Ne...daripada itu, lebih baik kau bantu kami memecahkan teka-teki dari Kid." Kata Genta sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Nani? Kau dapatkan ini darimana?" Seru Conan kaget. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama kertas itu. Bukan, yang Ia perhatikan tulisan didalamnya.

"Ah..ano, aku mendapatkannya kemarin saat berada di..." ucapan Ayumi tidak Ia pedulikan. Karna Ia tak perduli apapun saat ini kecuali..

_The Angel has been given up and comeback to where's she came from. The Angel will show what she hide. It's nowhere to hide it anymore, I found it. And when the moon is full, I gonna take it back._

Conan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun yang Ia ingat hanyalah Ia yang terjatuh dan teriakan Ayumi memenuhi telinganya.

_Can you feel it? Feel my every move?_

_Feel my every sight? Feel my existence?_

_I'm the only one who want you..._

_The only one.. who want you this bad. _

_No one. But me._

"Tantei-kun..."

**DEG!**

Conan terbangun dari tidurnya -atau pingsannya?- dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Syukurlah, kini Ia berada di kamarnya di rumah Ran. Menghela napas sebentar, Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyapa Ran, sekedar menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu rumah Ran sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Hey, Ia masih pusing.

"T-tapi Sonoko, aku tidak yakin jika warna merah akan-" samar-samar Ia mendengar percakapan Ran dan Sonoko via telpon. Ia memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapati Ran tengah memandangnya dengan agak terkejut.

"Ehm..Sonoko, mungkin akan aku telpon lagi nanti. Ah iya, terima kasih. Jaa." Ran memutuskan telponnya dan beralih menatap Conan yang hanya dapat terpaku melihat penampilan Ran.

Ran mengenakan sebuah Dress berwarna merah darah 10cm diatas lutut dipadu jaket sweater setengah badan yang manis, heels hitamnya dan juga aksesoris berupa anting dan kalung hitam yang menambah kesan elegan dalam dirinya. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Ran nee-chan.. kau mau kemana?" Ran tersenyum malu-malu

"Aku ada kencan, Conan-kun~"

Hah?

"K-kencan dengan siapa?"

"Dengan...ehm..kau ingat Hakuba?"

Uh oh... orang yang mengaku detektif dari Luar Negri yang merupakan stalker akut Kid.

"T-tapi.. bukannya Ran-neechan pacarnya Shinichi-niichan?" Conan agak tersipu saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ran terlihat tersenyum sedih. Dengan perlahan Ia mengusap kepala Conan.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi..aku harus melanjutkan hidupku, kan?" Jeda sebentar. Conan merasa tersambar petir.

"Lagipula, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, aneh kan jika aku berpacaran dengan adikku sendiri?" Conan merasa dunianya hancur. Hancur.

"Tapi, tenang saja! Aku akan terus mendukungmu kok! Sampai kau bisa kembali seperti dulu, aku akan selalu menemanimu, adikku~" Ran melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang Conan-kun, mungkin Hakuba telah menungguku..oh iya, untuk makan malam aku sudah buatkan kare, kau tinggal panaskan saja nanti. Dan ayah mungkin akan pulang agak larut." Ran berjalan kearah pintu, Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Jaa nee... Shinichi.." ucapnya pelan. Dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

Conan masih terdiam membatu. Ia bingung. Kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri tak Ia hiraukan. Ia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, menangis dalam diam. Sesekali Ia tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya.

Dan tak menyadari sepasang mata violet yang menatapnya tajam dan seekor gagak hitam yang hendak mendekat kearahnya.

_You're blind...yes you're_

_You're fool...yes you're_

_You're careless...yes you're_

_You're too dumb to realize_

_But still.. I love you_

_And I'll make you be Mine.._

_Only mine_

_I own you..._

_To Be Continue.._

Aaaaa lagi suka banget sama KaiShin, sampai ngudek-ngudek google buat nyari doujinsnya. Bagi yang suka baca doujins esp KaiShin, tolong kasih tau saya link buat baca AonoAo vol.4 T_T

Untuk fic ini, tadinya mau dibuat crack pairnyaa tapi ya.. liat saja nanti. Hohoho.

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?

_**Teaser for next chap**_

'_Ugh! D-dia!?'_

"Conan-kun~ apa kau melihat dompet ku di dalam?"

"hhmpphh! Hmph hmmp!"

"Co-

DORR!

"Di-dimana ini?"

"Jadi kau sudah bangun, sleepyhead?"

"Ka-kau!?"


End file.
